Trinkets
Out of 4 item slots, 2 are for trinkets, which have the most influence on the character's play style. Here is a list of currently available trinkets (and what trinkets to use/avoid): Increased attack/casting speed : TIPS: Good choices for rogues and barbarians if you want to increase their DPS without any micro at all. Poor choice for other classes. Increased critical strike Exceptions: Bard and cleric : If they occur whether by character abilities or trinkets, they double the damage inflicted. The % chance bonus does stack with those characters that have % chance for critical strike. : TIPS: Since this type of item relies on luck, it is not a good choice for many. Avoid using this item. Power bonus Exceptions: Bard, cleric, witch, wizard : TIPS: Static damage bonuses can be nice in the start, but get reduced power later in the game. Can be use as an alternate to the IAS items. Armor bonus Exceptions: None : TIPS: Not only is armor not a big issue in this game (the cleric is able to keep alive all classes regardless of armor rating), a mere +10 armor is even more pointless. One of the most useless items in the game. Magic power bonus Exceptions: Knight, monk, rogue, barbarian and bard : TIPS: increases attack or healing power for ranged classes. Useful in a way similar to power bonus for melee. Recommended for wizard/witch. Life-drain Exceptions: Bard and cleric : TIPS: For this item to have maximum effectiveness, you need a class that can deal high amounts of damage in a short time. A rogue with increase IAS item will benefit the most from this item, but I recommend just going for double increase IAS instead. Pointless item if you want to go all out DPS (which is the fastest way to win), but good if you want to make a strong DPS class a better tank. Increased healing received : TIPS: Should only be used on tank, as they take most of the damage. Overall, a poor item, as tanks should not even be used due to their low DPS and the uselessness of the "tanking" concept. Cooldown reset chance : TIPS: Similar to critical stike item, this item is based on luck, so it is NOT recommended. One of the worst items in the game. Cooldown reduction : TIPS: Use it to either shorten cooldown of high DPS skills (rogue spikes), or to shorten healing skills for better healing. If you are a noob and have low APM, consider bring this on your cleric/bard for more effective healing. Otherwise, use it on your rogues for better overall damage output. Using this on rogue will, in the long run, deal more damage than IAS item on rogue. : For most gamers who favor triggering abilties, getting 8 Codex of Jabe to double up on all the party members is best. The theoretical breakpoint between double Codex of Jabe and double Azamoth's Cursed Eyeball is 30 second cool down for your favored abilities. If it is generally 30 seconds or less then go with the Codex (which most abilities are). If not or you like to gamble on the odds, then go with Azamoth's Cursed Eyeballs. Health regeneration : TIPS: These trinkets are generally too low powered to be worth keeping due to the lack of scaling with abilities or difficulty of the area. If used, they should not be used outside of the Haggerdom area as the monster attack damage are too significantly greater. Increased run speed : TIPS: The worst item in the game, IMS does nothing except to help melee reach targets faster (1 additional strike does not equal to perma IAS item). trash this. Increased XP : TIPS: Always carry TWO mystery eggs with any of your characters below level 30, and try to carry ONE after that. For fast exp. Anything else need to say? : The effects only apply and stack to the wearer and not the group. One leveling strategy is to have low level characters with 2 Mystery Eggs each being escorted by 2 or 3 high level characters and have the low level characters stand in a corner or somewhere safe while the others take out the enemies. Increased gold reward : TIPS: stack this item on ALL your characters once you are low on gold, and watch your gold increase dramatically. If you don't need gold, this item is pointless. Attack negation : TIPS: Being hit less often means you take less damage, and the cleric doesn't need to focus on you as much. : Generally only worth it when doubling up the Phasing Lodestone to get the 40% chance of negation. The character class that would get the most benefit are the knights since they are generally the ones who are used to attact enemies. Category:Items